Casa trouxa
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Fic para o Projeto Tiny Ball of Light 2.0 Ron/Hermione


**Casa de trouxa**

Ron olhou mais uma vez a volta do apartamento que ele e Hermione se mudaram, já estavam casados haviam dois meses e a mulher insistira para viverem na Londres trouxa, em um bairro familiar.

O problema é que ela não queria viver apenas na Londres trouxa, mas também com uma casa _trouxa_. Ron nunca vira tantos aparelhos diferentes e esquisitos em toda sua vida! Claro que haviam muitas coisas bruxas ali, mas o número de coisas trouxa pareciam maior!

Era o primeiro dia dos dois na casa, depois dela ter sido reformada, mobiliada, e dos feitiços anti-trouxas terem sido colocados. Hermione havia saído para fazer compras em um supermercado de trouxas e o pedira para ler os manuais dos eletrodomésticos novos.

Além da sala de televisão, o lugar mais interessante, para Ron era a cozinha. Ele entrara vagarosamente no cômodo, observando tudo com muita suspeita. A mulher conseguira a proeza de _contratar_ um elfo domestico, por um galeão ao mês, que agora se encontrava no local, organizando os copos em um armário. Ele se virou quando viu Ron entra sorriu, deixando os copos de lado, fez um reverência.

- Em que, Alin, pode ajuda-lo, Ron Weasley? – Ron retribuiu o sorriso do elfo, e fez um gesto indicando a cozinha.

Ele e Hermione haviam combinado que o elfo os chamaria pelo primeiro nome apenas, mas parece que fazê-lo tirar o sr. Já era de mais para o pobre coitado, teria que se acostumar com ele o chamando pelo nome todo.

- Sabe como mexer nisso tudo? – O elfo arregalou os olhos, excitado, para Ron e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Mione Granger falou que Alin deveria ter o dobro de cuidado com todos os moveis e eletrodomésticos da casa! Alin leu todos os manuais logo depois que todos esses aparelhos chegaram! – o elfo abriu uma gaveta da cozinha, mostrando os manuais. – O sr. quer saber sobre algum deles?

Ron andou um pouco pela cozinha, as mãos atrás do corpo, parou em frente ao micro-ondas e fez um gesto com o rosto para ele. O elfo pegou um copo, colocou água dentro dele, andou até o local em que Ron se encontrava e colocou o copo lá dentro.

- Serve para esquentar e fazer alimentos... Alin só testou com a água até agora... Têm coisas que não se pode colocar ai dentro, também, nada de metal, tem que ser plásticos duros, vidros, algumas louças... – Enquanto o elfo falava, ele apertou o que estava escrito potência, deixou no um, e em seguida apertou o do seis e do zero. – Mione Granger explicou pra Alin a pontencia vem nas receitas dos alimentos trouxas, Mione Granger disse que vai trazer vários... Depois Ron Weasley tem que colocar o tempo que quer, coloquei sessenta segundos. E depois aperta aqui. – O elfo apertou iniciar e se afastou, puxando Ron com ele. – Mione Granger e o manual disseram para não ficar tão perto quando o micro-ondas estiver ligado.

Quando o micro-ondas apitou, Ron levou um leve susto, o elfo olhou para ver se ele estava bem, abriu o micro-ondas e tirou o copo lá de dentro, saia fumacinha da água que estava quente. Ron pegou o copo e sentiu a água sorriu com aquilo.

- Er... Tudo bem que poderíamos fazer isso com feitiços, mas...

- Ahhh sim sim, Ron Weasley! Poderia, mas há comidas que a Mione Granger disse que são muito gostosas e que são melhores de serem feitas ai... Venha aqui! – O elfo pegou o copo da mão de Ron e o puxou para perto da cafeteira.

- Alin está ansioso para usar esse! Mione Granger prometeu para Alin que irá me deixar usar quando ela voltar com o pó de café! – O elfo puxou novamente Ron e param em frente a geladeira. – Essa é interessante, serve para conservar os alimentos. Abra, Ron Weasley, abra!

Ron abriu a geladeira, a luz ascendeu, saia um ar extremamente gelado lá de dentro, haviam as verduras que ele e Hermione saíram para comprar pela manhã e que a mãe dele havia mandado, estavam todas picadas em vários potes, bem organizadas, Alin devia ter arrumado mais cedo.

- Mione Granger disse que a parte de cima é mais fria por que serve para de conservar os alimentos mais tempo! Abra, abra! – Ron fechou a parte de baixo e abriu a de cima, uma fina camada de gelo cobria todo o congelador e havia gelo ali.

Tudo isso dava para se fazer com magia, Ron não entendia por que Mione queria tanto aquelas coisas trouxas, talvez o costume por ter morado tanto tempo com trouxas. Mas deixara a mulher fazer o que quisesse com a casa, era coisas interessantes também.

Ouviram um barulho da porta e o elfo soltou Ron e sumiu, devia ter ido ajudar Mione com as comprar. Ron fechou a parte de cima da geladeira e foi ao encontro da mulher. Alin tinha acabado de aparatar de volta na cozinha com as compras.

- Alin vai fazer café! – Gritou o elfo, Ron revirou os olhos e abraçou o marido.

- Leu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hermione e deu um beijo em Ron.

- Alin me ensinou a usar o micro-ondas. – Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça. – Você tem certeza que quer tudo isso? Podemos fazer com magia... – suspirou ao ver o olhar da mulher, balançou a cabeça. – Tá bem, Mione eu vou aprender a mexer em tudo, não fica preocupada, sei que é importante para você.

- Brigada Ron! – Sussurrou beijando o marido novamente.


End file.
